When high performance aircraft such as a "TOMCAT" undergoes servicing, it is sometimes necessary to remove and service many of the removable stress panels of the airframe which are normally held in position by precision fitted flush fasteners. It is not only necessary to remove these stress panels for servicing components which may be supported therefrom, but also to renew the flush fasteners which secure the stress panels to the airframe.
When stress panels are removed for servicing or for replacement of the attaching fasteners thereof an opening is left in the airframe through which foreign materials may enter the airframe from the exterior thereof and considerable expense is experienced as a result of the extensive cleaning of the interior of the airframe which is necessary preparatory to replacement of the stress panel. In addition, if the stress panel is removed merely for the purpose of renewing the fasteners which secure the stress panel to the airframe, portions of the airframe must be precision drilled and the metal cuttings resulting from such drilling operations must be removed from the interior of the airframe at great expense prior to reinstallation of the stress panel and the attaching fasteners therefor.
Accordingly, a need exists for a replacement insert for airframe stress panel openings and which may be utilized to close the openings immediately subsequent to removal of a stress panel and retained in place closing the airframe opening even during repair operations involving precision drilling of the skin of the airframe about the opening in order to renew the fasteners to be used in reinstalling the airframe stress panel. To my knowledge, no insert panels of this type heretofore have been known.